twdfandomcom-20200213-history
TWD Season 2 Finals
Ace Infinity Is Creating The Finals.NOBODY EDIT THIS PAGE UNLESS YOU ARE ACE!-Korydabomb Dextera Wrestlers: -Laker Louis -Mulligan -Twitchy -Tools O'Toole Sinistra Wrestlers: -Comet Blue -The Visitor -Planetary Mars -Planetary Saturn ---- Quarterfinal Match 1: Laker Louis (DEX) vs. The Visitor (SIN) Laker Louis is ready to face-off in the most important TWF finals in his whole career as it is dominated by aliens and planetary Sinistras. Now the Quarterfinals kicks off as he dukes it out with The Visitor! Louis shows off some new basketball move on The Visitor, The Visitor tries to toast Louis with his laser beam, but fails. The Planetaries come in and help out The Visitor by giving him a new space ship with lasers and missles, Louis is in trouble, but won't give up and destroys the ship with the Basketball Bomb, sending The Visitor sky high and vunerable to a pin! Quarterfinal Match 2: Comet Blue (SIN) vs. Mulligan (DEX) Mulligan now has a shot in the championship and gets to have revenge for Comet Blue beating The Highlander. Mulligan hits Comet Blue but his attacks doesn't hurt him, then he tries The Golf Club Gale and he almost pins him. Comet Blue calls in The Planetaries to gang up on Mulligan, Mulligan is to beat up to go on and Comet Blue pins him. Giving him access to the semis. Quarterfinal Match 3: Planetary Mars (SIN) vs. Twitchy (DEX) The hyperactive Dextera Twitchy fight against Planetary Mars in the quarterfinals. Twitchy gets beat up in the first round, a very easy victory would come to The Planetaries, but Twitchy comes back. Round three starts and Bucks comes in by distracting Twitchy with a sack full of CCCCCAAAAANNNNDDDDYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! Knowing Twitchy he can't resist candy, Twitchy beggs Bucks to give him the candy, but Bucks tells him under one condition, he loses the match, but liitle does he know that Planetary Mars is ready to pin him, and so he does, giving another planetary access into the semis, and Twitchy is actually happy now that he has his bag full of sweets. Yummy Yummy Candy! Quarterfinal Match 4: Tools O'Toole (DEX) vs. Planetary Saturn (SIN) Tools is pumped up for his quarterfinal match against Planetary Saturn. Tools strike first, but Saturn activates one of the traps in the ring, Tools barely dodges it to end Round 1. Round 2 starts, Saturn is activating traps very quickly and Tools can barely make it, but Tools was able to disables the traps, making the ring all clear for the semis and finals. Saturn is on the ropes, but Bucks steps in by dropping junk on Tools, but Tools escapes it and ends the match with the Power Tool Punisher! Quarterfinal Results Semifinal Match 1: Laker Louis (DEX) vs. Planetary Mars (SIN) The semifinals now begin as Laker Louis battles Planetary Mars. Laker Louis takes the upper hand in round 1, but Planetary Mars brings up the heat. Everything is now warmed up and Louis can't take so much heat, but isn't beaten and cools things down a bit. Mars isn't happy about this and turns the heat up again and uses the Mars Meteor, it looks like the end for Louis, but he knows that Mars can only withstand over 250 degrees, so he turns the heat up even more, stopping Mars in his tracks and Louis pins him. Semifinal Match 2: Comet Blue (SIN) vs. Tools O'Toole (DEX) The semifinals continue as Planetary Leader Comet Blue battles Dextera Handyman Tools O'Toole. Planetary tries to reactivate the traps that Tools disable in the quarterfinals, but it wont work because Tools replace it with a Sinistra Security System(or SSS for short) and Comet Blue is blast. Comet Blue is in for a pin, but this Planetary is always ready for situations and comes back for the win. ---- Championship Match: Laker Louis (DEX) vs. Comet Blue (SIN) It is time for what we have been waiting for, THE CHAMPIOSHIP MATCH!!!!! of Laker Louis vs. Comet Blue. Louis is one step away from winning the championship and he is the only wall standing in Comet Blue's way to take over the championship. Comet Blue sets his evil plan into motion, to keep him waiting, Comet Blue tries every trap he has in his book to beat Louis, but Louis easily dodges it. After three rounds, Comet Blue unveils his secret plan, an army of Planetary Mutants, the ref finds out of this and is about to disqualify Comet Blue, but he drops an anvil on him before he could disqualify him, now nothing can stop Comet Blue, but Louis remembers who he's fighting for, and defeats Comet Blue's army, Comet Blue isn't happy about this and uses the Blue Comet, but Louis uses the Basketball Bomb to counter, Comet Blue falls down hard, but has one more trick of his sleeve and sets a bomb under the ring to destroy Louis, but Tools disactivates the bomb, Louis comes back to beat Comet Blue with his new move, The Super Court Slam Dunk. Comet Blue is defeated and Louis is the champion, and the TWF is safe from The Planetaries, for now! And the Winner of Season 2 is........LAKER LOUIS!!!!!!